


Rest Now Gently, My Love

by SprinkledOutAngst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, OW, Pepper Potts-centric, Tony Stark Death, implied/referenced PTSD, okay writing this heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkledOutAngst/pseuds/SprinkledOutAngst
Summary: Pepper Potts was there when Tony Stark died. Her loving husband, the father of her child. "You can rest now, Tony." She told him. She really meant it even thought she knew how much hurt she was going through.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Rest Now Gently, My Love

The battle was difficult. She didn’t even expect to be fighting this, but that man, Dr.Strange came into her home and said, “I need your help.” Portals opened up and she could see all the people around here. There were so many people. 

She was so lucky she found the suite Tony made her, and while she was a little peeved he kept this a secret from her, she was also glad. She could finally do something, no more standing on the side and watching the battle.

It was hard. Okay, she can admit hard was an understatement. These creatures were very resilient. She would fire into a group, and watch as their legs would blow off but they still fought. It was actually very terrifying. She was thankful Strange did some sort of spell that put her daughter in a safe space. 

She flew around, helping everyone and shooting at the enemy. The AI in this suite was very helpful, especially when she got disoriented. 

Tony showed her how to fly before, long before. She remembered him bringing up the idea one afternoon in the comfort of their home in New York. She blinked, realizing how long ago that was. Crazy how time passes. He grinned mischievously as Pepper got used to walking around in the suite. She wouldn’t admit this for fear of inflating her husband's ego but it was amazing how he could move and fly so fluidly in this thing. 

He would explain the HUD in the suit, what this meant and what that meant. And then, they flew. She flew all around New York, him right beside her. It was exhilarating. Except half way through, she got frightened of the height and Tony took over, flying them back to the tower. She rarely flew anymore, since she had no need. 

She was very happy that she learned to fly at all given the current circumstances. 

Halfway through the battle things looked like they were losing. Fear gripped her heart, because  _ god no we can’t lose again.  _ She grabbed the gauntlet and felt the power buzzing under her fingertips. This is what destroyed the world? What caused five years of torment for her husband and her? She could’ve laughed if it wasn’t so serious.

The battle went on. Things changed when a glowing ball of light came and took down an entire ship with one blow. Captain Marvel, she later learns. For a moment, they are winning. Actually winning. 

Pepper is winded, feeling like she hasn’t worked out this much in ages. Not since she would run around the compound with Tony, telling him. “We aren’t that old yet, we should get moving around!”

She looked at the HUD, panting. “Anyone seen my husband?” She breathed through the comms, hoping they were working. She received static. She looked around for him, but to no luck she couldn’t find him. She continued to fight the ugly monsters below her assisting anyone she could get close to. 

She turned just in time to see red, silver, and gold going against a grainy purple. Her heart stopped, her eyes widening as Thanos threw a punch at her husband's head. 

She flew towards it but it was too late. She saw Thano’s hand raise in the air and she sucked in a breath. He was going to do it again. They were going to die, she was going to die, her daughter! She flew forward and landed on the ground running forward. She froze, suddenly seeing that it didn’t work.  _ He didn’t have the stone.  _ Pepper didn’t have to look at Tony to know he had them. 

She looked over and saw him standing there. Raw power crawled up his arm singing his skin. “Tony..” She whispered, but knew no one could hear her. She stepped towards him, realizing how far away she was. 

Her husband, Tony Stark, snapped. 

Looking back, Pepper doesn’t really remember what she did when he snapped his fingers. She remembers seeing it, and hearing it, and  _ feeling  _ it. She couldn’t tell you if she made a noise or anything. She saw him go down in a flash of light, and then everything stopped. Like so many years ago, she watched people fade away into dust. Except this wasn’t people, this was the enemy, this was creatures who had ruined the lives of everyone she loved. They were gone, nothing but dust floating up and dissipating. 

Thanos was gone as well, and Pepper felt nothing but pure relief. Watching the monster fall flat on his butt and watch his armor vanish. 

She found Tony huddled by his friends. Rhodey makes it to him first. His helmet comes off as he looks at his long time friend. Pepper can feel the worry and heartache off of him. She rushed forward, stilling getting there. 

Pepper sees spider-man, Peter Parker. She remembered how torn he was. 

“I lost the kid.” Tony said the night he got home from space. The night he was so malnourished she could see his rib cage, and feel his bones under her skin. She held him tight that night while he slept in the med-bay. For once Tony didn’t fight the needles, or fight the doctors, or fight anyone. He looked so very tired and all she wanted was for him to sleep. To get rest. 

“Mr.Stark?” Peter said, rushing to his side. His eyes were already brimming with tears. “Mr.Stark, we did it.” He grabbed onto Tony’s chest. Pepper watched silently, walking slowly now. She already knew this was the end. Her heart was breaking but all she could think about was how Tony is. 

Years ago, after New York when the Avengers were first put together and the battle with Loki was over. She found him crouched down in his lab. He looked so tired. She walked up to him, reaching for him, wanting to comfort him. She loved this man with every fiber of her being. 

“I can’t sleep, Pep.” He said softly, looking over at her. “I can’t… I can’t… Nothing has been the same since New York.” 

Pepper held him tightly that night, something she will have to do forever without even thinking. She loves him as much as he loves her. He needs her. Rhodey pulled Spider-man away from Tony and Pepper walked up to him. 

“Hey..” She said softly, shaking his shoulder lightly because he already looked  _ gone.  _ He muttered a soft,  _ hey pep,  _ and god he couldn’t even breathe. Her hand fell over the soft glow of his chest, and his clasped hers. 

_ How small are your hands?  _ He once asked many many years ago. 

“Friday?” She whispered softly, looking down at the love of her life. She had everything in her to try and keep her voice steady. 

“Life functions critical.” Pepper looked at him, her heart breaking more and more. 

_ I’m sorry. _ Tony looked back at her, like he was wanting to say something like he was trying to say something. Pepper blew a shaky breath out her mouth and leaned in. She watched him smile at her, and her chest ached. She leaned back, looking at him. 

“Tony.” His hand tightened over hers in response. Pepper knew he couldn’t talk. “Look at me.” She begged, her hope fading that he will make it out of this. “We’re going to be okay.” She assured him, biting her lip and holding back her tears. “Tony, we will.” She leaned closer again, marking out the hairs in his beard, the love in his eyes. 

She was crying now. Tears were overflowing as she grabbed onto him tighter. 

“You can rest now.” She whispered to him softly, patting his chest twice. The light flickered and went out. She laid her head against him and started sobbing. He was gone. Tony Stark was dead. She cried out her heartbreak, grabbing at him haphazardly hoping this was all some trick, that this was some horrible joke or something. She knew though. She knew he was gone. 

The funeral service was beautiful. Everyone shows up. Everyone Tony was close to, had known. She was so very thankful that everyone was supportive and especially thankful to Happy. He was the one who explained to Morgan about everything. She had held her baby as she cried asking when Daddy was coming home. Then, they sat down and watched the video. 

Of course Tony would be the one to make a death video in case he did die. He didn’t want to leave anyone wondering much like he did with his father. Pepper held her daughter as the hologram walked over and leaned down. Pepper sniffed, her arms wrapping around her tightly because he looked so real. 

“I love you 3000.” He said and then vanished. Pepper held Morgan closer as she cried. 

It was weeks later when Pepper was outside enjoying the breeze coming off the lake. Morgan was outside playing with her toys and he watched her. She was taking a barbie doll and flying around saying it was her mommy. Pepper leaned against the railing and glanced up at the sky. 

“We’re okay, Tony.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of my uncle when I wrote this. He had downs syndrome and passed away a year ago. Looking back at all the hurt he was going through after he lost his mom and had a hard time adapting to living with us. He went peacefully, and that is all I could have asked for.


End file.
